Heat Wave
by wolfdefender01
Summary: A short story set after the events of the episode 42, because I just can't believe the Doctor recovered as quick as he did  rated T for mild cursing and character pain


**Hello People of Fanfiction!**

**I sadly do not own Doctor who, but I wouldn't object if the BBC lent the tenth doctor to me XD!**

**Anyway this is set after Martha dumps the sun particles in the episode 42.**

**Also I would like to say out-front this is not a Martha Doctor fluff fanfic, simply normal companion type love.**

**Heat Wave**

She had done it; she had dumped the ships fuel thereby disposing of the wretched sun particles that had caused so much grief. Martha let out a sigh of relief, but quickly sucked it back in when she remembered how she had left the Doctor. She ran as fast as she could back in the direction of the stasis chamber, tripping numerous times out of hast.

She finally arrived clutching a stitch in her side, but awarded it little attention as she saw the Doctor. He had somehow gotten out of the stasis chamber and was collapsed not far from it in a heap of orange space suit. She knelt down beside him and turned him over. He was breathing rapidly and his eyes where shut, a sheen of sweat coated his person.

His eyes flickered open at her touch and to her consolation she noticed that they had changed back to their customary chocolate coloring, but he still looked very unwell.

"Doctor? Doctor? Are you okay?" she inquired apprehensively.

"Martha?" He rasped

"Yes Doctor it's me!"

"We aren't still falling into the sun are we?"

"No. No. I managed to dump the fuel, we're safe."

He struggled to his feet using Martha's arm to steady himself. When he got upright he embraced her tightly and as they stared at each other they burst into hysterical giggles.

After a couple of seconds though the Doctor stopped abruptly and began to cough violently. Martha looked concerned.

"Doctor are you okay?"

With difficulty he forced down another bout of coughing and said with false cheeriness,

"Of course, takes more than that to put me out of commission."

But then he staggered,

"Or maybe it takes exactly that," he said as his eyes rolled up into his head. Martha barely caught him as he collapsed in her arms.

Martha managed to carry the doctor back to the Tardis with some help from one of the remaining crew members. She bid a quick farewell and secured the Tardis door behind her as she turned quickly back to the Doctor. She had no clue how to fly the Tardis or what to do to help him and she knew she would have to wake him, if only for a brief moment so he could tell her what to do.

The Doctor was sweating profusely and lay twitching on the grated floor of the Tardis. She managed to half carry half drag him to the library/pool. She then proceeded to dunk his head into the cool water; he came up spluttering and blinking water out of his eyes. Martha watched, frightened as the water practically steamed off his skin.

He blinked hazily up at Martha.

"It's too hot," he moaned groggily.

Martha, who had already been frowning frowned deeper because it was really actually quite cool in the library/pool room.

"Doctor you have to tell me how to fly the Tardis, you need help, more help than I can give."

"Martha listen to me", he gasped. "You must fly the Tardis into the time vortex, I still have some residual sun particles inside me and I cannot risk the possibility of any of them escaping somewhere else."

"Doctor are you sure?"

He gasped in pain, "Positive, just pull that switch over there," he pointed with a shaky hand.

Martha ran over and pulled it, and with that the Tardis was hurled into the time vortex. The doctor groaned in what could have been either pain or relief.

"Now what?"

"Martha I need you to lock me in that room over there, the Tardis will not let me out until all the residual sun particles are gone." He gestured weakly at a room with a glass front.

"But I can't do that! You're ill! What if something happens?"

"Listen Martha you must, I cannot risk letting them get a hold of you, I am barely able to stave them off myself, they would obliterate you."

She nodded slowly, blinking away tears of frustration and did as he had said. Once he was inside Martha frowned even deeper than before. She clung on to the glass door terrified to close it and possibly loose her Doctor forever.

"Doctor I've a terrible feeling about this, it isn't a good idea."

The Doctor, who was leaning exhausted and in pain against the glass wall said,

"There is no other option you must."

"But," she whimpered.

"Do it!" he said harshly, his voice full of agony.

Hands trembling she obeyed his command and secured the door, and as the outline of it melted into the glass she knew he was inaccessible to her.

Several incredibly tense hours passed as the Doctor slipped into feverish nightmares. He lay trembling on the icy floor drenched in sweat as Martha pounded desperately at the sound proof glass. He sat bolt upright, awake, and let out a terrible silent scream. Martha couldn't help it, she screamed to, out of pure unbridled frustration.

He noticed this and put his trembling hand up to the glass worried for her. Worried for her! How could he be worried for her when he was the one suffering so? But of course, that was the sort of being he was, always putting others before himself, the foolish alien.

She put her hand up to his on the glass and their eyes met for a moment, hers filled with worry and frustration, his feverish and filled with agony and concern for her.

The eye contact was broken as his hand slid down the glass and he began to convulse violently on the floor.

"Doctor!" Martha shrieked as she pounded her bruised fists even harder against the unforgiving glass. The Doctor was writhing on the floor pulling at his hair and scratching at his face screaming his silent scream.

"Doctor you sodding idiot!" she choked out past her tears.

She looked about desperate for anything to break this glass barrier between her and her beloved Doctor, her eyes fell upon a fire extinguisher leaning against the Tardis console. She picked it up and began bashing the glass with it, she was barely making a dent, but she persisted refusing to let the glass get the better of her. After what seemed like ages she succeeded in making a small crack, strengthened by this small success she began to bash with even more vigor than she knew she had inside of her. Finally the glass wall shattered into a million pieces. Glass rained down upon her and the Doctor cutting and scratching them. Martha ignored this and threw herself over the doctor, holding his convulsing body for dear life. Every second that passed was agony, a seizure this long; would his brain be okay? She didn't think she would be able to take it is his marvelous brain was injured. She was scared. More scared than she had ever been before in her entire life.

Suddenly the Doctor went limp and Martha quickly scrambled off of him as the last of the damming sun particles escaped his lips. They had been forced out by the Doctor's powerful immune system and floated in a small cloud above him. Martha found a convenient empty marmalade jar and scooped the sun particles into it, screwing the lid tight.

When she had done this she looked back at the Doctor who was sleeping soundly, thoroughly spent. Martha dragged him from the glass rubble of the room and laid him on the three cushioned seats by the Tardis console and draped the quilt from her room over him.

He slept for three full days. When he finally awoke Martha was dozing, leaned against the seat cushions. He grinned at his companion, ever faithful. He got to his feet unsteadily, hoisted her up onto the seats and wrapped the quilt around her.

He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Thank you."

Soon after life went on. The sun particles were stored under the letter S and slowly forgotten, adventures continued to ensue, companions continued to come and go, and as they say life goes on. But the Doctor would never forget the rage of the sun that had burned within him…. never.

**The End!**

**Wow that was a bit short, I hope it didn't feel too rushed in the plot. **

**Please review and tell me your thoughts**


End file.
